The Weasel of Darkness
by FreshNerd
Summary: Waking up twice, after dying twice would piss anyone off. Teen Titan, Justice League later.
1. Chapter 1

The Weasel of Darkness

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

This is a crossover between the DC universe. I will be continuing this story as it is something that has potential. Do not forget to review !

* * *

><p>Charcoal black eyes opened slowly. They snapped close almost immediately after opening. Than seconds slowly went by before the eyes opened again, more cautious than before. The eyes stared ahead before blinking once… twice… and then thrice. Those same eyes looked down to examine their surrounding.<p>

His legs were crossed and he was sitting casually in a massive chair made out of solid rock. His hands were at his side. It was just like when Sasuke had finally confronted him in the Uchiha hideout. He was in a thrown like chair and in a empty warehouse. By the look of it very old and breaking apart. Lastly, he was butt naked.

Itachi didn't like his situation immediately and not just because he was naked. No, he was suppose to be dead. Buried six feet below ground and rotting a little.

Itachi didn't move. He just kept sitting as he tried to remember how he ended waking up in a old warehouse. He died, that was the first thing he could remember. No, he died twice.

He had been brought back to life by Kabuto and used as a puppet through Edo Tensei. Than he broke out of the jutsu's control using Shishui's Mangekyou Sharingan. Helped Naruto seal Nagato in his sword. After that he had fought Kabuto and several powerful dead legends that Kabuto had used as defense. Uzumaki Kushina, Sandaime Kazekage, and the White Fang of Konoha.

Despite the odds he had won by surpassing his limit. And finally he was swallowed in darkness and awoke naked.

Itachi twitched his foot. He hadn't moved a single inch since his eyes had opened and thus he was still expecting a trap if he moved.

Nothing happened, the warehouse remained silent. No traps or hidden enemies. He didn't check for chakra as he would have noticed chakra instantly, if the enemy could conceal their chakra to the point where it couldn't be sensed why bother trying to sense it.

Slowly, but cautious he pulled himself out of the seat. He frowned as he felt cold air touch his body. He brought up his hand in a familiar hand-seal.

His body blurred slightly before he stood still in civilian clothing. Black pant, a pair of black sandals with a white shirt and a necklace around his neck. He could still feel the air, but he wouldn't be seen naked.

Itachi moved his gaze to the roof of the empty warehouse. His eyes drifted to a damaged part of the roof where a hole was present. It was night, he could see a cloudless night. He gathered chakra and moved.

He was outside and he realized that he was in a city. Almost like Ame. Similar, but entirely different. Ame had been made out of mostly metal. The city he was in was a mixture of many things.

Itachi climbed the tallest building. The building was tall. At least twenty stories tall. Despite the cold he reached the top and was amazed at what he saw.

Lights were everywhere. Streets and buildings were glowing in the city. It was such a large city. He could see large piece of metals moving and people walking busily even if it was night.

Despite how amazing the view was, Itachi didn't stare too long and quickly started heading to the busy city. It was cold and he needed real cloths.

Itachi had changed his henge upon seeing the first citizen of the city. A man wearing baggy black pant with chains at the pocket side, and long, and baggy blue sweater with a hood hanging on its back. He was quick to realize that his sense of fashion would stand out like a beacon.

He had changed his appearance to look like the man and had headed looking for a store that sell cloths. He pick pocketed the busy citizens of the city gathering money. Money were different and so were the writings on it. He ignored the information for a more important matters, such as clothings.

He had quickly noticed that he was turning heads within only a hour of roaming the city. Grown women would give him subtle glances as they pass him. Subtle unlike Konoha's female populace that would have even tried to rape him. He also noticed another crucial and important thing. The entire populace of the city didn't speak the same language as he did, meaning he wasn't in the Elemental nation at all since the people's feature were slightly different than his own. His eyes were a bit more sharp than their own, but he had seen a man with eyes far more sharp and narrower than his own, far more sharp. He didn't stand out to much beside his natural good looks.

Itachi stopped when he finally found what he was looking for. The store had glass window allowing him to see rows of clothes hanging on cloth hangers and poles. Shoes were displayed on the bottom of the window.

Itachi entered without hesitating. He walked in with purpose. The workers in the store were mostly women. The cashier was the only male.

Itachi found a similar sweater that he was henge in. He chose along with a black shirt that had writing on it that he couldn't read. He moved onto the pants section. Their were underwear and boxers. He chose a packet of boxers as they only came in packets before choosing a black pant with a chain on its back pocket instead of the side pocket. Shoes were simple to choose, he chose the first pair of white shoes that could fit him along with a packet of socks for his feet.

Itachi didn't know what the cashier said when the man had checked the items with a computer. A computer that was far more advance than the ones he's seen in Orochimaru's lab, back when Orochimaru was a member of Akatsuki. He only saw three digit pricing and pulled out two bills that he had come to realize were the big bills.

The cashier took them and typed in the pricing before giving him his change. Itachi let the man fold the clothes and put them in a bag before taking it.

It wasn't long until he stepped out of a dark alley wearing real clothes. It felt comfortable and warm. His blue sweater warming him nicely, not to mention how soft it was. His pant felt thick, but it was perfect for the cold environment he was in. It prevented cold air from reaching his legs without restricting any of his movements.

Itachi then allowed himself to worry about the crisis he was in. He didn't understand a single word that the city were speaking. He wasn't anywhere in the Elemental Nations anymore. The stars were all different and the city was far more advance. The populace of the city had little chakra. Civilian chakra level and weak by physical standards.

His first and foremost problem was learning their language. He couldn't afford to be noticed so soon with no clue to where he was and be taken in by the authorities of the city. He needed to learn the dirty way, even if he didn't like it. They also seem to have security almost everywhere, he had noticed cameras in the stores and once in a while on random poles.

Itachi once again started walking aimlessly. An hour slowly passed and the night became darker. Passing streets and watching the large transportation devices pass him. He was in search of a unlucky person, one that would give him important knowledge. A simple dumb thug but that wouldn't do, he needed a well educated person.

Itachi eyes caught a woman, a woman dressed in white business like tuxedo for women and a professional looking black skirt. She wore glasses, with her hair tied in a bun, and held a black binder in a secretary like manner. She was coming from the opposite end of the street to where he was. He started walking toward her as she unknowingly walked toward him.

His eyes looked at her's as she came nearer and he walked closing the distance between. Her eyes were looking forward and she moved through the crowd of people with a purpose. Itachi caught her gaze and it was all over for her. The moment she had looked in his eyes, she had fell under his genjutsu.

Itachi played it out as though greeting her. She moved her binder to her left hand and smiled at him. Itachi took hold of her free hand and started leading her to find a secluded area.

It wasn't long until he found a bench and sat her down with him. His charcoal black eyes met her glazed brown eyes and he started pulling information out of her.

Itachi stared at her brown eyes that are staring at him still. Her mind had shattered from the extraction. It was unfortunate that her mind was too fragile to handle the stress of having her mind entered. He gave a final order to her mind before getting up.

Itachi struggled before bidding her goodbye in her language. "Goodbye Lisa."

The language was hard to speak and the sound of his voice alien to his own ears.

He started heading through the streets again as Lisa got up and started moving to find a tall building. He would have let her lived, but he didn't want to leave even a single trace of himself behind and her mind was shattered. He hadn't touched her and had covered his body odor by blocking his pores with chakra. Killing her was making sure his existence wasn't revealed until he was ready and knew what the city was capable of and if the entire world was like that. He couldn't afford to leave a loose end.

He needed to know more about Gotham city.

* * *

><p>Itachi knew that he didn't have time to find a place to live. He would have to sleep in the streets for several days before finding a place, but he'd be damn if he slept in the street when he could find a temporary place, maybe places. He didn't sleep outside unless he needed to. From what he learned sleeping in the street was a perfect way to find trouble, especially in Gotham.<p>

Itachi had passed a restaurant and had found way to find a safe place to sleep temporarily. He started searching for another candidate. Someone that was non threatening nor potential to be immediately. Someone weak and female, which was almost every female in sight except the few that looked fit and strong.

Itachi entered a small restaurant. Tables were neatly aligned and customers were eating. The lights were blue giving every costumer a bluish color.

Itachi ordered a single shake and took a seat alone. It wasn't long before he noticed a red haired woman give him a subtle look. Her ocean blue eyes checking him out. She was twenty and slightly fit. Her body was thin and she wore a blue top with a black coat that kept her warm and a black pant that hugged her legs, she had blue sneakers.

Itachi prepared himself and gave her a small fake smile. She smiled back with a small curious glean behind her eyes.

* * *

><p>Itachi eyes snapped open. He stayed still trying to recall why he was in a bed and not dead. Slowly he remembered. His ignored the jaw dropping beauty lying next to him.<p>

He got out of the bed and realized that he was almost naked. He was wearing his blue colored boxer and nothing else. He looked back to the woman lying in bed wrapped in her soft white blanket. He hadn't slept with her, but he had used Genjutsu to have her thinking he did. He had mixed reality with illusion to make her believe the illusion instead of waking up and feeling like it was more like a dream than reality.

He found his clothes that were lying on the floor. He gathered them and found the shower. He cleaned himself. He was done quickly and found himself staring at a mirror. His hair was starting to grow too long.

Itachi used the bathroom to fix his hair. His bangs were always there and part of him, but his small ponytail needed to go. He used the scissor that the bathroom had to cut it off and adjust his hair. His hair grew slightly spike like without his ponytail to hold it in place.

He put the scissor down and looked to the bathroom's door where Erica stood. He had gotten to know a lot about her, while only telling her a fake history of himself.

"Are you going stay?" she asked with her blue eyes curiously staring at him. She was biting her lips meaning she wanted him to stay.

Itachi shook his head slowly. "No."

Itachi easily noticed her disappointment. Her eyes had shifted uncomfortably and her expression struggling to keep from showing any negative emotions.

"Ok than, goodbye," she said before leaving the bathroom door and leaving him alone.

Itachi put on his clothes. His brand new sweater gave him a glowing color along with his slightly baggy pant. He looked fresh.

He left Erica's apartment shortly. Breaking hearts wasn't anything new. He was a master of his own emotions and would never let his emotion control him so easily.

Itachi found himself walking aimlessly in Gotham city. Information from Lisa had safely sync with his mind. The sleep had done him good. The world was divided between seven continents. One which was uninhabitable due to the constant weather.

Super powers were rare. Those that had powers were either Heroes or Villains. Gotham had one hero known as Batman, a man with no power as far as Lisa had known.

Itachi snapped himself out of his musing when he spotted a tall building that was a apartment. It was maybe twenty story tall, but if he could rent an apartment inside it didn't matter.

The building had a revolving door that was made out of glasses. The inside was a comfortable looking lobby with a warm lighting. Seats were placed spaciously in the lobby. A man wearing a blue security uniform sat behind a desk guarding a hall that led to stairs and two elevator entrances.

Itachi made his way to the man.

"How can I help you sir" greeted the man with a polite tone.

"I'm looking for a place to stay and this building caught my interest," replied Itachi in a monotone voice. His voice laced with authority.

* * *

><p>The apartment was big. Too big for a single person. The rent was very expensive, but it was what he needed. He had almost entire story to himself.<p>

The place was already decorated and furnished. The kitchen had all necessary equipments needed to cook and a refrigerator. The living room was incredibly big and had soft white couches nicely arranged. The window of the building was basically his wall. He could stand next to his 'wall' and see the streets below the building. He could see business men and women alike moving through the streets busily and other flashier looking ones move around.

Itachi now knew he was out of money and needed a job after getting such a expensive place. Jobs needed identification and he didn't know anyone that could create counterfeits.

Itachi mentally sighed and sat down on one of the couches. He grabbed the tv control lying on one of the glass tables near and turned the tv on. A large flat screen Tv.

Itachi stared silent at the Tv as he saw the news. It was about Lisa. Witness were claiming that she had moved crying through the street before she found a tall building and jumped off. Police were baffled as to why she would kill herself. Her career had been going very well and had been close to getting promoted in the Wayne industry. Lisa Elenor is believed to have been murdered.

Itachi turned the Tv off. He had made sure to leave no trace of himself when he had met her. She was a red light, meaning people would check her death, it was a given since she worked for Wayne industry. He wasn't proud of having killed her for knowledge, but he wasn't ashamed to kill for his own survival. She had been a perfect candidate to give him knowledge, despite the risk that he now knew about her.

Itachi closed his eyes in thought. He needed to advance his knowledge. Internet, yes that would give him minimal information about Villains and Heroes. But first he needed to find a job.

Itachi realized that he couldn't get a decent job without money and connection. Education was also very important it seemed. He couldn't get a identity or education without money, everything led back to money. Large amount of money that he would need to steal.

Stealing was nothing he would hesitate on. He had stolen various priceless artifacts for Konoha when he had been a member of Anbu. He preferred stealing over killing anytime.

Despite being known as a clan killer, and S-rank missing nin, his real skilled was in becoming a ghost. To make sure that no one even noticed his actions until he was long gone.

Itachi planned a way to attain the money he needed. He had gotten ahold of a black mask, one much like Hatake Kakashi's. That and a black sweater that had a long black hood he would put on. A new black pant that he would use for robbery. White sport walk shoes and white gloves to keep his fingerprints from being found. No weapons, he wasn't aiming to kill in his heist and that was if he was even seen or caught.

Banks were harder to choose. He needed one that was strategically placed farther away from the police station. One that if by chance he were seen, than he'd have a small amount of time to leave. Gotham bank was the best choice. Its security was known to have failed against Villains who had robbed the bank various time. From what he gathered the Villains go about robbing a bank... Stupidly. They announce it to the world instead of silently robbing the bank.

Itachi sat silently next to a statue that was on the roof of a building. It was might and he was in disguise. A mask covering his mouth and nose, with a simple black hooded sweater that covered his head. Black pant and white shoes. It was simple instead of expensive ninja wear.

The bank was close, and their were four guards in the bank's lobby from what he gathered. The bank had security cameras and a HQ where a guard sat watching all cameras for any anomalies. At least that was what he had gathered from the reports of previous robberies that was published by the newspaper.

Itachi jumped from the building he was on and started free falling toward the bank, which was at least five stories shorter. He landed with a soft landing, he used wind manipulation to make him drop softly on the roof.

Itachi slowly used an earth jutsu and slowly melded into the floor of the roof. He appeared inside the building, a hall with only one light panel that only gave enough light for the cameras that were across the ceiling.

Itachi moved cautiously and avoided the cameras. He used his unique skill to keep to the ceiling to avoid the cameras that were only focused on the ground. He crawled against the ceiling and made his way to where the vault should be.

Itachi came upon a large steel door. He could see cameras waiting to see him. There were cameras looking at every angle, even the ceiling. Itachi sighed as he hadn't wanted it to come to this.

Itachi stayed out of the cameras sight and reached a single camera, focusing his chakra he touched the camera. Lightning sizzled from within the camera before light everywhere was shut off.

Itachi moved immediately and brutally blew apart the steel door with a katon jutsu. Finesse was abandon for result and he didn't have time.

Itachi entered the vault and came to a slight halt at the amount of money before him. Pulling out a single scroll he placed it on top of a square block of money that looked like it would need a forklift to move.

Itachi activated the scroll and the large block of neatly stacked money was gone. He picked up the scroll and started running out. He was already back on the roof within ten second and jumping from roof to roof within the minute.

Itachi moved discreetly in the night, going into many different places and henging into different people. He had walked through the city mixing in with crowds before finally reaching his home. He had done it on the off chance that someone would follow him.

* * *

><p>Batman always investigated when something odd happened. Like a coincidence, or suicide, all which he check and research to make sure no crime went unpunished. A secretary of Bruce Wayne dying, that immediately demanded attention.<p>

He had immediately checked her behavior at work on the day she died. Using the security feed from Wayne industry showed him her life. She hadn't showed any signs of a stressed worker or symptoms of suicidal thoughts. She had friends and a family that gave her support.

It didn't add up, so he started looking for more security recordings. She left work at 9 p.m and punched her hour before leaving with a single folder. A chart of the economy and how Wayne industry should prepare. Nothing too important as it was only pieces of the bigger picture.

Using his resource he obtained recordings of the streets following her actions. She was heading for the general direction of her home, when she suddenly greeted a black haired man as though he were her longtime friend. The camera didn't get his face, the man avoid all cameras.

Batman let the scene play out despite how odd it was. She left with the man smiling, and little by little she disappeared from the public cameras sight. Than an hour shortly she reappears alone and with no expression.

Bruce frowned behind his mask and replayed the first meeting. The camera showed the back of the mysterious man and shows Lisa Elenor walking toward the camera. He zoomed on her face and it showed it just looking forward. Bruce increased the resolution of the video.

Bruce made his computer focus on her expression. Replaying the video her expression seemed to become blank and her pupils dilated upon seeing him. It wasn't a look of recognition or surprise. It was a lack of response, and it wasn't shock either. Her expression changed mechanically from than on. Her mouth moving in greeting was false.

Bruce tried to read her lip while she was greeting to the mysterious man, he couldn't as he realized it was only mouth movement. She probably hadn't even spoken a single word.

Bruce started back playing on the man. He found other cameras and started playing camera one by one trying to find where the man had come from. Each clip he got only showed the man's back.

The man was very skilled. The cameras never caught the man's face.

Bruce had lost the man several time completely and had to search through security recordings that surrounded each last known location. It wasn't long until he finally got his first lead. A clothing store. The man had entered to buy similar clothes that he was already wearing.

A young man looking to be just twenty-one walked through the entrance of the clothing store. A blank expression with charcoal black eyes, sharp eyes that gave him a small resemblance to Japanese, but nowhere as pronounce as them.

Bruce frowned as he tapped his computer to pause on the expression. It had taken a long time to back trap and find the suspect.

The man didn't kill Lisa Elenor. Elenor had jumped off a ten story building alone. The man had left her and she had gone on her own way.

Bruce didn't like how everything added up. Using the man's face he started trying to get a name.

He didn't get anything. The man was a ghost. No name, no history and the face didn't even exist.

He had just stumbled upon an organization member. A secret organization maybe or an assassin.

Bruce started finding all security recording that had the man in them. Only two clips were found. One was a small glimpse of the man leaving a building. Second was the same camera barely seeing the man returning to the same building.

Bruce frowned as he mentally started listing everything about the mysterious man. He hadn't found the man's motive or name. The man seemed very intelligent and calculating.

Bruce connected his computer to the building that he had found the man entering. He type in the day and hour of when the man entered.

The black haired man entered and had a short conversation with the man before filling in a application, than talking to the owner of the building. The man proceeded to pay the owner handsomely before being given a key.

Bruce frowned at the shady deal done. The young man started walking than seemed to blur across the hall of the building as though the security camera had skipped frames.

Bruce replayed it immediately. The owner left and the man seem to blur across the hall. Bruce slowed the footage down and it still wasn't fast enough to see the movements.

Bruce clicked his tongue and started playing the video frame by frame. He got what he wanted, but not what he wanted.

The young man had moved and disappeared just as he did the first time, but this time he stopped and looked at the camera with red eyes that had three dots in it before moving onward.

Bruce didn't like that action. It was a reward, the man had given him a bonus as though rewarding whoever manages to locate him. Why else would the man do such a thing in the hall of his own building when he had been so cautious getting there.

Bruce replayed the video again. This time he watched the eyes change from charcoal black eyes to red with three comma like dots surrounding the pupil.

Bruce pressed a button on his keyboard. Statics crackled before answered.

"Hello."

"Its Batman. I'm going to need your help."

After hours of tracking and replaying videos he would finally meet this new criminal. His gut was telling him that he wouldn't regret calling for back up.

* * *

><p>Itachi entered the lobby of the building he stayed at. He greeted the security guard with a small nod before entering the elevator.<p>

Itachi was wearing his casual clothes, which consisted of his blue hooded sweater, a black pant, and white Nike.

He waited patiently as the elevator took him to the twelve floor. The floor that he live in. As he neared it he sensed two chakra signature that weren't suppose to be there.

The elevator opened and revealed the hall of the twelfth floor. There were only two doors in the middle of the hall. One on the left and the other on the right. He felt disappointed in himself that he was discovered so soon.

Itachi walked forward and out of the elevator. He took his time getting to his door. The two people in his apartment had chakras stronger than normal people, one felt strong collective and calm, while the other felt strange and wild.

Itachi didn't bother using his key. He opened it to show that it was already unlocked. He didn't lock it to begin with. The lights were off. Itachi entered the living room and flicked the light switch on.

Itachi walked forward to the window and took a seat in one of his couch. He faced the direction of his visitors.

"You noticed," stated Batman as he stepped out of the wall he had been hiding behind, with a second person stepping out with him.

Itachi kept silent as he took in who had found him. Batman, rumored to be the smartest man alive.

"I'm impressed. You live up to your reputation since you managed to find me," complimented Itachi in his monotone voice. His eyes slowly checking the second visitor.

"It wasn't easy," replied Batman and took several steps forward. "So will you turn yourself in or do we have to do this the hard way."

"I wouldn't want the entire Justice League after me if I were you…," commented Superman casually and waited for a name.

"Itachi," replied Itachi calmly giving his name. His face was already seen, and he already was found by them. "Uchiha."

"Heartlessly killing, I've seen your type before," supplied Batman as he pulled out bat shaped shurikens.

Itachi's eyes changed into the Sharingan before morphing into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "That's up for debate."

Itachi blurred away from the couch as shurikens dug into it.

Superman moved crossing the distance between them quickly.

Itachi saw the man pulling his arm back to deliver a powerful punch.

"No finesse, just a brute," commented Itachi as he easily dodged the reckless punch and delivered the most powerful counter he could. Itachi felt as though he had truly hit metal when his fist made contact.

Superman was sent flying through the building and breaking the walls.

Itachi shifted his attention to Batman who threw black pellets at him.

Itachi held in his breath as the pellets exploded into sleeping gas. Itachi grabbed a chair and threw it at the building's window.

The window shattered creating a large hole. Sounds were quickly heard. Cars were beeping down the street.

Itachi flashed through hand-seals before facing Batman who was running toward him. Itachi opened his mouth unleashing a giant fireball halting Batman.

Itachi used that opportunity to jump put of the broken window. His body dispersed into black crows as he disappeared.

Batman stared down the street trying to find him. Finding none he turned to Superman who was pulling himself up from the rubbles of the walls that he had gone through.

"He got away," stated Batman as he looked to the spot where Superman was hit. It was red meaning that it had hurt the man of steel and the place was the neck.

"His punch it had me struggling to breath," stated Superman as he held his throat, unconsciously rubbing it.

"He's a master of martial arts, extremely fast, detecting power of some kind, and strength that could hurt you. His eyes also changed, change is such as that is usually bad and the ability to disappear in flocks of black crows," commented Batman as he stared down the street.

"Don't forget calm, more calm than even you. He didn't bat an eyelash when he saw us," reminded Superman and cleared his throat as his voice came out slightly rough.

"Itachi, it is Japanese, it means Weasel," supplied Batman as he tried to make a connection of the man's power with the name.

"He breathed fire," replied Superman and rubbing his head as though he missed something. "Whatever he can do, his name has nothing to do with it."

Batman nodded. Most of the time a villains name usually said what their power was. This wasn't that type of time.

"We need to report this to the Justice League," said Superman before he jumped out of the building and flew out of sight.

Batman pressed a button on his belt and waited for his Batwing.

/-

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW and Help point out my errors or ways to improve my writing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Weasel of Darkness chapter 2

Since people reviewed I decided to post this as promised.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat silent. His expression blank and uninterested at where he was. He was in the back of a car leaving Gotham. A black car that had a slightly overweight driver that wore a penguin like suit to look professional. A professional driver that he had hired for easier travel.<p>

He was in a henge, disguised as Shishui Uchiha dressed in a black suit, the suit was real making his face the only illusion. He was only using henge to change his own looks, but kept from changing his clothes.

Itachi was content just sitting and letting his personal driver drive him out of Gotham. He didn't want to near any heroes or villains. Heroes were fools to him and villains were fools just waiting to die.

Hours slowly went by as they passed cities, small towns, and farm fields.

It had been two days since he had been discovered. In that time he had made use of his new money and used it to disappear and started planning to leave Gotham altogether. Batman had managed to track him and had deemed him a big enough threat to call Superman for help.

Itachi looked out the window of the car. The car was passing through the country-side. He didn't mind moving out of Gotham. It had all been a sort of test. He had let himself be seen several times by the Gotham's cameras and directly revealed himself in the hall of his old apartment. It had been to get a feel of Gotham's ability as a whole. To see if anyone could track him and to use that as a base of their ability to find a criminal. He had expected Gotham to take longer.

Batman counted as part of Gotham's authority, since the man seemed to be respected by the city and a member of the Justice League.

Itachi now knew enough about Batman's capability in searching for criminals. Itachi didn't worry. He could be anyone he wanted to be, quite literally. With a henge he could look like anyone he wanted, Batman would not find him or anyone else for that matter, unless he deliberately reveals himself.

Itachi closed his eyes as he decided to nap. He hadn't slept much. He had been paranoid that Batman would find him using the various abilities of the Justice League members. At least he now had a feel of what he was dealing with.

In 3 years time he would remerge from the shadows and reveal himself to the Justice League. They didn't have any proof of his crimes, all he had done was meet with a person who committed suicide. In just a year, he would have connections in political power, companies, industries, and slowly build an empire. He would help uphold peace, by doing what must be done, not what is morally right.

To take control of something as simple as politic was nothing hard. He was Itachi Uchiha, the greatest Uchiha born since Madara Uchiha. He was considered the ninja of the Century, following behind Namikaze Minato, who followed behind Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

With his illusions, he could easily take over a city. Bring peace to one city. He needed a simple city, a city with constant problems. A city that he could disappear in and work in the shadows until he was ready.

"Robert," called Itachi getting the driver's attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"I've decided to go to Jump City."

* * *

><p>Time Skip<p>

* * *

><p>Robin was always careful, always making sure he knew what was going on in Jump city. It was his home, a place where he had met all his friends. It was his to protect after he had left Batman having gotten fed up with Batman for treating him like a child. He didn't return to the man, but sometime he missed him, and of course would never admit that.<p>

He had been busy lately, with various villains, and it make him lose track of the what was happening within the city. The Titans were always busy stopping Slade, the newly revealed Hive members and so much else.

Until now. A day with no crime, no one was trying to rob a bank or steal a priceless artifact.

Robin sat bored on the Titan couch watching the Titan Tv, and flipping through channels.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over cooking equipments. Beast Boy wanted to cook dinner, and Cyborg refused to let him.

Star-Fire had a normal looking cake and wanted to share it with Raven, who was trying to refuse. Star-Fire was being optimistic and claiming that the cake was the best from some unknown planet made from the best unknown thing, she was assuring Raven that it was good, but everyone knew Star had a unique taste when it came to food.

"What!" shouted Robin as he stopped flipping channels. Almost immediately the other Titans swarmed over to him looking at the TV.

The Titans became childrens as they watched the TV. Their eyes glued to the TV screen trying to see what would make Robin shout.

A battalion of uniformed soldiers were lined in order and arresting common criminals. The uniforms were black, black vests and black cargo pants that had multiple pockets. Black long sleeves under the vest with masks made out of cloth. Their were males and females in the group.

"The next generation of public protection," said a news reporter. A black haired lady that kept pointing out weapons on the soldiers. "They are SSP, the Elites that will be exclusive to Jump City thanks to a yet to be revealed unknown multi-billionair-."

"SSP?" asked Star-Fire looking confused as she interrupted the Tv.

"Super-Soldier-Program," replied Robin and eyed the Tv screen warily. "There have been many failed attempts before, but they finally managed to do it."

"Isn't this good?" asked Raven.

"Lets wait and see," replied Robin looking cautious and left.

"Dude! I wonder if they can lift chunk of buildings?" asked Beast Boy as he made his right arm into a giant mass of muscle.

"I can do that," supplied Star-Fire looking innocent.

Cyborg along with Raven chose to give Star an exasperated look.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in a white couch. It was a sony couch, designed for offices. He sat silent and comfortable, his gaze looking out the window. He could see Jump City from his apartment. An apartment that had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and multiple rooms. This was his personal apartment, the entire twenty-five story was his, but he liked a quiet place where he could sit in silence.<p>

He was Uchiha, Shishui. He looked like Shishui, he hadn't looked like Itachi in such a long time. He dressed casually, blue sweater with a darker than black pant and with white shoes that glowed lightly. Everything he wore was brand new. He had kept to his first style, or disguise, it had stuck on him.

He was a billionaire. He had almost everything a man could want. He was the next Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne.

Itachi turned his head and looked at another white couch that laid across the room. In the couch sat a friend.

A man that looked the same age as him. A man he had released from his mystical sword. A sword that had followed him even in death. He looked to be twenty-one though the man was far older, they both were. This was Nagato Uzumaki.

Nagato too was dressed casually sitting relaxed, with a book at hand. He dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and a grey pant, with black shoes. Nagato's red hair was short having gotten a haircut. Nagato's eyes were unusually grey, the Rinnegan deactivated for once.

"Are you planning something?" asked Nagato as he put down a book he had been reading.

"Yes," replied Itachi and resumed to look out the window. "I believe it's time we came out to the public. We're as ready as we'll ever be."

Nagato nodded and stood up. He snapped a finger and a woman appeared with a binder at hand.

She was their secretary, Dela Aubur. A twenty-three year old black haired beauty with exotic green eyes, she was a Harvard graduate, top in her classes. She was attractive, dressed in a female version of a business suit, with black high-heels. She was a woman of few words and more of action when dealing with someone other than him or Nagato.

"Call floor 0, we will be going down shortly," ordered Nagato and left the building taking the elevator.

The secretary was left with Itachi. She took out her cell phone and did as ordered.

Itachi stood up, and started heading for floor 0. The secretary followed silently behind and updating him on current world affairs.

Floor 0 was an underground bunker. It had sixty more floors below. Each floor had a purpose. The place was designed to train soldiers. Super Soldiers, that were trained to protect the U.S population from any meta-humans that had powers that normal people couldn't hope to stop, though the soldiers hadn't fought any meta-humans yet. Instead they had gathered experience, by stopping normal crimes, and slowly building their experience to learn how to handle extreme situations.

There is a total of three-thousand soldiers in the program. Only a select few could join the SSP, not every soldier had the potential.

The training to make them Super Soldiers was to learn how to wield chakra. Just simple chakra manipulation, and to learn how to use it to amplify speed, power, precision, and endurance. It gave the trained soldiers incredible strength that would help even out the odds should they face a meta-human. They were taught chakra control and how to walk on ceilings, and water, that was the limit to their training.

Itachi did not reveal anything else such as hand-seals or other advance secrets. He kept the more dangerous secrets to himself, on the off chance that someone defeats his soldiers and steal the secrets. The soldiers were loyal, and even if they weren't they had seals on them to never speak of chakra to non-members and not to consciously reveal information of it, in anyway or form.

Itachi entered Floor 0. The walls were white, steel walls that were painted. Their were three Root commanders guarding the door. Root was the highest ranking a soldier could have in the program. Genin was the lowest, Chunin was for up and coming leaders, Jounin was for experienced leaders and were well rounded in any form of fighting, and finally Root. The Elites that knew how to use a lollipop to kill a man, to efficient use of a sniper-rifle or even grenade launchers.

Itachi passed the Root commanders with his secretary. They saluted him and he gave them a simple nod.

The entrance was guarded by elites. He didn't want anyone even passing the door to the base. Everything pass the door was a secret, his secret. He worked with the Government, but that didn't mean he'd give them his secrets. Their were spies in his group, his spies that gave out false information to anyone trying to find out about the regimen for his soldiers.

Itachi came upon a large door. A steel door that was designed to withstand even a missile. He waited several seconds for it to open. The door slowly opened on its own.

Itachi stepped through and was greeted with a magnificent view. Their were soldiers training everywhere. The place was a giant room, it was the size of a foot-ball stadium.

Their were some training their bodies to increase their reserves and others fighting to improve their reflex.

Itachi ignored the view and kept moving. His secretary following behind. Dela was loyal and also the holder of the rank: Root. He had chosen her on skills based on deception. She looked fragile and that would be an advantage should anyone try to attack her.

It wasn't long until he reached another office. His office, he had multiple. Itachi entered and came upon Nagato sitting behind a desk and looking through a file. The Justice League file.

"Do you really feel threaten by them?" asked Nagato with a calm tone and placed the file on the desk he had been sitting at. They both were similar, almost like brother in a way. They were both calm, only spoke when needed to.

"They could be formidable. Killing the heroes is not an option," replied Itachi as he looked at the picture in the file. If one of them dies, war would break out, every hero would come after them.

"They haven't touched you because you work with the Government," stated Nagato as he mused over what would happen should Itachi not work with the Government.

"I'm under disguise, they don't know. My last name matches with what I gave Batman, but overall they have nothing on me," replied Itachi and turned his head toward the city. "No one knows my identity, and after this no one will know that I was behind any of this."

Nagato nodded. He was after all looking at Shishui and not Itachi.

"Until today, when you break away from the Government and start doing things like a vigilante," replied Nagato and pulled out another file to read. Itachi had assume a third false identity and had fooled the Government into giving him what he wanted. It took some subtle manipulating.

"Laws restrict the soldiers from carrying out justice," replied Itachi calmly. He did not like it when a rapist would be able to walk freely after their crimes. In the Elemental Nation, that was instantly death. It was thus why he had decided to divide his soldiers up into groups and spread them across the world to uphold true justice from the shadows.

"Will you initiate order 'Maelstrom' and what will we do?" asked Nagato as he looked across the office where a pencil laid on another desk. He lifted his hand and the pencil flew toward his palm. He marked a folder casually.

"Today as you stated. We will judge those that the law cannot and do what, those weak of heart, could not," replied Itachi as he lifted his hand toward Dela. Dela took out a small black radio and passed it to him.

Itachi pressed the button on the radio and slowly brought it to his mouth.

"Initiate order Maelstrom."

"Its a fitting name," commented Nagato with a small smile. The name was fitting as it was about to unleash an uncontrollable force. Whether they were stopped or not, the ideals that they had passed on would not be forgotten. The soldiers that they had trained would live on and spread it like wildfire. The Will of Fire an ideal that upheld justice, and did what was right. A will he himself came to believe in after having met Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Every soldier across the world paused before proceeding about their business. The ones in the bunker slowly assumed their disguises before leaving the bunker in groups. Each group heading for specific cities, cities with high crime rates.<p>

Those that weren't Root level were in a team that had a leader that was Root level. Their strength revolved around teamwork.

* * *

><p>Robin frowned as he watched the latest news. The SSP force had left the city and were joining the government. It immediately warranted investigation. Super soldiers leaving so suddenly only meant one thing, trouble.<p>

Robin started his investigation by checking recent news about them. He stopped cold as nothing was brought forth. He immediately started trying to find the news report he had seen only a week ago. Once again nothing was brought up. The entire record of their existence had disappeared. In its place a false group of new in-training police recruits.

Robin felt somewhat like an idiot upon realizing he hadn't bothered to save the news. He started expanding his research and calling military informant to know if what the news was saying true. He was sure the news he was watching would soon disappear too, so he quickly recorded it.

Robin couldn't immediately get an answer. His informant had to check.

So he waited, it was like with the Hive all over again. He needed to report it to his team and the others. Super Soldiers always brought trouble.

He knew he wasn't going to like what his informant would say.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in a building. Its halls big enough to hold at least two hundred people and have plenty of space for each to dance comfortably.<p>

The hall Itachi was in was somewhat dark obscuring the new damages it had suffered. He stood in his taijutsu stance. Across him stood Nagato in his own stance. Both were sweating from exhaustion.

Itachi dropped his stance and caught a bottle of water that had been tossed at him. It was from Dela, she proceeded to do the same for Nagato. They had been training to keep them from becoming rusty. Illusions, jutsus, wires, kunais, and shurikens were used. The hall was completely destroyed.

Itachi gave Dela a soft nod, his own way of thanking her before leaving to clean up. Nagato left mysteriously using Ame's version of shunshin. A watery vortex had form around him before disappearing.

Dela was left watching the destroyed building and sighed. She took her cell phone out and called in maintenance.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat behind a desk watching a flat screen T v. A very large TV screen that hung on the wall of his personal office. Nagato sat relaxed in a grey couch. Dela was sitting professionally in a single chair not far.<p>

"So many criminals found dead, and its only been three weeks," commented Nagato looking at the news-lady on the T.v screen.

"SSP have yet to report any casualty, except one team," informed Dela as she held a Ipad in her hands. A touch screen that let her do anything she needed done, through electrical means.

Itachi motioned for her to continue.

"A team in Europe were confronted by the Flash. The meeting was coincendental, but Flash disagreed with our 'methods' and attacked," explained Dela and paused to tap on the pad before continuing. "The were successful in keeping him from interfering, but two member out of the five were injured before they escaped him. The members would recover after a weeks rest."

"As you predicted Itachi," stated Nagato calmly and flipped through another channel. A channel where the justice League was commenting on SSP only they were calling the 'Terrorists' Root. "They have labeled us as Root, ironic is it not? If only they knew the monster that was Danzo, they would call us Saints."

Itachi gave a small nod. "Our soldiers only kill those that are confirmed criminals."

"Don't stray too much that you'll forget your goal and ideal, I would know," reminded Nagato looking somewhat grim.

"I trust in our soldiers to do what is right, not because of personal gain or fame. I kill only when I have no other choice," replied Itachi calmly. "I have my burdens, and regrets, but I will never falter. What we do from now on is right. Criminals who kill in cold blood constantly escaping their prison and killing innocents. A cycle was created by these heroes. The world had become too reliant on them. Heroes put villains in prison, then months later those same criminals break out and kill innocents before being arrested again. We will break this cycle."

* * *

><p>A group of five silently made their way through alleys. They move incredibly fast. One by one they took advantage of the numerous tall building in the city and climbed them.<p>

The leader was a blue masked man and his subordinates had black masks. His mask hid only his mouth allowing his eyes and hair to be seen. The other four were dressed similarly, all had their black hair visible. All were males and dressed in black clothing much like assassins. Like assassins they carried swords and small daggers.

The five were shadows in the night as they chased after a criminal that slowly came into view as they neared, the man was jumping from roof to roof desperately trying to lose them.

A red headed man with a large tattoo on his neck. His clothes were ripped and his arm bleeding.

The man faltered in his step as he landed, that was all his chasers needed to reach him.

As one three of the five drew their weapons and pounced on him. One had pushed the man on the floor and stabbed a sword through the spine, another landed at the side and severed the right arm, and the third had taken care of the left arm.

The remaining two pulled out spray cans making the others get off of him and sprayed the substance inside the can over the man's body.

The leader pull out a lighter and ignited the body. The roof glowed as the red headed man burned.

"Lets see him regenerate now," said one of the assassins. The man watched the burning criminal with a wary look.

"Lets go, we don't need to attract attention," said the Leader and started to leave, but instead turned and kicked one of his subordinates. The subordinate was pushed back, as a green arrow flew pass having almost hit one of them.

"You okay?" asked the Leader warily to his subordinate as he turned to their attacker.

"Yes." was the flat reply from his friend.

"As much as I had disliked Regenerate, I'm going to have to bring you five to justice," said Green Arrow from across the roof. The man pulled out arrows and prepared his bow.

"Retreat, I'll hold him off and meet with you all at HQ!" ordered the leader.

The four behind nodded before jumping to the opposite roof leaving their leader behind.

Green Arrow lifted an eyebrow. "HQ, it sounds like your an organization."

"Root," replied the Leader and waited for Arrow to make a move.

Arrow eyes glinted in recognition of the name. "I see, I didn't think that Root would make it all the way to Star city."

The Root member didn't reply and chose to keep silent.

Green Arrow saw that the man wouldn't give anymore information about Root and so chose to find one more thing before he captured the man. "What's your name? Its only fair I know who I take back for interrogation."

"My name is forgotten, but you may call me Shadow," replied Shadow and prepared to stall a little more for his subordinates to escape.

Green Arrow nodded and attacked.

Arrows were shot with pin point accuracy. Shadow weaved through them and threw back his knife in retaliation.

Green Arrow jumped to another roof to avoid the knife and kept firing at Shadow who decided to use his surrounding and was disappearing within the shadows of the night.

Green Arrow frowned as he realized Shadow was using the night to his advantage. Not only that, but the man had so easily waved through his arrows. Pulling a special arrow out Green Arrow fired it off at the sky.

The arrow exploded in light acting as a artificial sun.

Green Arrow quickly located Shadow and started shooting at the assassin.

Shadow pulled a smoke screen pellet out and tossed it on the roof to escape. His team having already escaped with the time he bought.

"Great," mumbled Green Arrow as black smoke exploded on the roof. His eyes went over to the camera he had placed on the edge of the roof before he had stepped in to fight the assassins. "At least I was right in recording them. They were super soldiers as the Justice League suspected."

* * *

><p>Itachi stood his full height on a roof. He wasn't in disguise and his Sharingan was alive. On his right stood Nagato who looked impassive and the Rinnegan glowing light blue.<p>

To the left stood Dela who had a mask covering her mouth, her black hair tied in a bun and her green eyes looked calculating. She wore a black cloak with red clouds on it just like Itachi and Nagato.

All three of them were in the poorer part of Jump city. Few lived there and the ones that did were usually criminals.

Nagato and Itachi both wore the Akatsuki robe like Dela. The both wore the simple black mask much like Hatake Kakashi.

"Is this it?" asked Itachi looking at a building. The building was old and looked in need of repair.

"This is where Slade lives," confirmed Dela who brought out a small monitor that showed what was inside the building. "There are several dozen mechanical robots,Slade is hidden among them. They all look similar quite clever."

"Hn," replied Itachi and jumped off of the roof they were on. Slade was the only one that had chakra.

Nagato followed behind with Dela.

Itachi had quickly reached the front door to the building and decided to make an entrance. His hands blurred through hand-seals before he took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Slade was using his look alike army do free labor for him. He was among the robots moving the expensive equipment to creates another plan that would make Jump City his. He stopped however when the hideout's entrance exploded in flames.<p>

His quickly mixed in within the dozens of look alike. Another robot was quickly linked to his masked and he assumed control of it. He watched as a single figure stepped through the burning entrance, with two more following.

A black haired man walked through wearing a black high collared robe with red clouds on it. His companions wore the same. Two of them had odd eyes.

"Who might you three be?" asked his look alike. His robots were useful to use like puppets and fool even the best.

The raven haired man didn't answer the robot instead his red eyes looked through the robots before landing onto Slade. The red haired man did the same and lastly the female with them.

Slade narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He mentally wrote down that the eyes had a ways of telling apart robots from humans.

"Impressive," he complimented and controlling his tone to sound confident. He didn't like being surprised, he always prepared, he despised being caught off guard. This was one of those moments he hated, he was caught of guard and by three strangers that all seemed very capable.

"Slade, Akatsuki has come for you," informed Itachi politely. He made a gesture informing Slade that he meant himself, Nagato and Dela.

"Akatsuki?" asked Slade sounding curious.

"You may have heard of Root, we are the Leaders," said Nagato choosing to speak. His voice echoing in the old building.

Slade's eyes narrowed. He didn't need to know more. They were here to kill him, Root had become infamous world wide already. Assassins killing any criminals that have committed unforgivable sins. He slowly brought his hand to a small button he had on his suit. A distress signal, it was originally meant to bait the Titans, but now it would be used to call help. Root was dangerous, he had seen several videos of them, and he wasn't foolish enough to believe he could handle the Roots alone, much less their Leaders.

"You called for help," stated Itachi his eyes having seen the subtle movement of Slade. "It won't make any difference, we will be long gone before help arrives."

Nagato lifted a hand and swung at the empty air creating an invisible whip. The army of robot slades were in front of him thrown across the place like rag-dolls.

Dela started taking down robots with ease.

Slade eyed the raven haired man that neared him and prepared himself for the fight of his life. He was about to use everything he had to stay alive.

* * *

><p>Please review, Well if your loyal to this story then review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Weasel of Darkness 3_**

Hello, Nerdyfresh here and I would like to ask for your help in helping me find errors in this chapter.

**Tips are welcome.**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans entered an old abandon building, their radar warning them of a distress signal emitting from it. Each moved cautiously and ready to react to the slightest movement. They expected an ambush, since the signal had hacked into their computer and had brought up Slade's face with an address. It had them paranoid, feeling as though they should have stayed home in the safety of their tower.<p>

Upon entering all five stopped in their tracks, and stared in horror. Their eyes widen and stared trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

The inside of the building was a wreck. Robotic arms laid destroyed everywhere with broken equipments. Equipments that looked expensive and look like they had been there for a grand scheme, but had been destroyed along with their creator. Slade hung on one of the walls looking very dead, his body limp as it hung against the building's wall. It looked as though a one sided battle had occurred.

Robin was the first to break out of his shock. He quickly ran toward Slade, and trying to find any kind of trap.

Slade's body was hanging against a concrete wall. Three black rods had pierced vital organs and held him against the wall. Blood slowly dripped painting the concrete a crimson color and slowly gathered on the floor.

"Robin, your team arrived late, more so than I anticipated," said Slade, the once confident and powerful voice was nothing, but a whisper. The voice seemed to fade with the sentence.

Robin took in Slade's injury and stared in amazement and fear. It was a miracle that Slade was still alive, it only spoke of how strong and resilient the man was.

"Who did this to you?" questioned Robin and stared directly at Slade's mask. The mask was untouched and in perfect condition, but the eyes behind it looked tired and near dead.

"Yeah, you look like you were tossed across the world like a racket ball," said BeastBoy trying to get a picture of who was strong enough to destroy Slade so mercilessly. His mind shuttered since Slade alone could fight all five of them to a stalemate.

Slade eyed BeastBoy and chuckled, but all he managed was a struggling cough. The cough stopped and Slade stopped moving leaving them to think he succumbed to his injuries, but he surprised them when he spoke again.

"There is a building, two buildings away from here," said Slade motioning with his head a direction and managed to chuckle once more before his head dropped. His mask darkening as if all the life behind it had expired.

"Two buildings away, he didn't tell us who did this to him," said Cyborg and started to reach for Slade's mask, but Robin grabbed the robot teen's hand halting it.

"He could be a fake, there is no way Slade could be beaten so easily, this could be a trap," warned Cyborg and moved his gaze around the building waiting for something to attack them.

Robin shook his head and casted a dark look toward Slade. "He's real."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Star-Fire staring at Slade in disbelief. The dead body looking as though Slade had embraced death and released all his suffering.

"Psychos," replied Robin in a clipped tone. His body shook in fear and anticipation. Someone had killed Slade and his gut was telling him that Slade won't be the last of their victims.

"He gave us a clue to who did this to him," said Raven reminding the Titans that they still had a lead. "We need to go together, if someone could do this to Slade, we'll need to stay together."

"No, whoever did this, they're long gone," replied Robin as moved to Slade's body and pulled the rods out of the body. He struggled to pull them out, but managed and soon took Slade off of the wall. "Raven can you take Slade's body to the Tower? It'll be better if we keep this quiet, the public's reaction to this could create chaos."

Raven nodded before creating a black portal to teleport Slade's body to the tower.

"Lets go check what he was talking about," said Robin as he prepared himself to see something that'll shake Jump City.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in a conference room. He was Shishui again and attending a meeting. It was empty since the meeting was already over. He liked the room, it was wide and well lighted. The room was clean and with only necessary equipments, nothing else was in it. Bare and simple, he liked to keep things simple, except nothing about the meetings he attended was simple.<p>

He had attended a long and important meeting just like so many previous ones. Important usually meant that it would be hours long, previous discussions and opinions would be brought up and examined by. Those meetings were always full of conversations that had double meaning. Hundreds of businessmen all looking for opportunity, yet all claim to only want the best for everyone involved. They were like snakes trying to trick him into signing documents that would steal his power over his own industry.

"When I ruled Ame it was never this… Civilize," commented Nagato appearing out of thin air. It was likely that he had used his chameleon summon technique to become invisible.

Itachi ignored that. When he had met Nagato, Nagato would have killed someone for doubting he wasn't God. The new Nagato was someone else entirely, Naruto had knocked common sense into Nagato. An incredible feat, not many could change a man like Nagato with a single conversation.

Itachi moved his gaze to the door of the room. Dela entered with an annoyed expression, maybe because she might have been searching for him. She always liked to keep a track of them, they tended to disappear silently leaving her to deal with reporter, and the media. Itachi always avoided the media. He only presented himself to them once as Shishui and they had all screamed questions at him trying to talk over each other.

"Stocks of Shishui Corp. have risen, our medicines are quickly becoming best," said Dela showing a small chart. Shishui Corp. was founded by Itachi as Shishui only two years ago, and had since than grown to a global corporation.

Itachi nodded. He had used Konoha's medicines and mass produced them for the world. Simple medicines that would strengthen the immune system or energy pills. A very weaken and watered down chakra pill that causes a small rise in chakra that would make a normal person feel energized all day. Nothing to incredible, simple basic medical pills of his old world.

"I'm here to inform you that our existence was discovered yesterday," stated Nagato with a light tone as though he had expected it himself. "Slade had us recorded, his robots were more than fighting machines, the Teen Titans have the recordings."

Itachi closed his eyes in thought  
>before slowly opening them. "We'll be more cautious, they will study the recordings and try to find any weakness of us they could find."<p>

Nagato nodded, although he didn't worry about the recordings. They had mostly used Tsijutsu to take down Slade.

"Your late for another meeting," informed Dela as she quickly wrote on a open binder she held.

Itachi blinked owlishly. He hated meetings. But he needed it to keep up appearance. Being rich wasn't all it appeared to be, so many meetings and so many greedy fellow businessmen.

* * *

><p>"That's just unbelievable," muttered BeastBoy as his eyes took in the recordings that played on the Titan monitor. The footage replayed showing Slade being impaled upon the concrete wall of the building by a man with red hair.<p>

Robin and the rest of the Titans silently agreed with BeastBoy's assessment. They had spent the past days watching the recording of the robots. Each robot had a point of view before being destroyed. Each and every point of view only showed that the three Akatsuki were masters of hand to hand combat. Each and every movement had been perfect, no waisted movement or effort.

Robin paused the video to the face of the man with black hair. The man's lower face was covered, but there was no mistake about who that was.

"That's Uchiha Itachi," stated Robin as he pointed at Itachi's blank face. The blank black eyes showed that Itachi was the most deadly of the three. "This man escaped Batman and Superman three years ago."

"And the other two?" asked Cyborg and he brought up their masked face.

Robin shook his head. "Ghosts, there's nothing I can find about them."

"They said their the leaders of Akatsuki, I think we should inform the Justice League," suggested Raven. "They're the leaders of a world wide organization, we need more than just us to stop them."

Star-fire nodded with Raven in agreement. "These people would kill Robin, they are bad people."

"With the Justice League we could stop them," said BeastBoy as his confidence rose.

"Tell them," ordered Robin to Cyborg who nodded and started typing on the computer. "And make sure you send a private one to Batman."

Cyborg gave Robin a questioning look along with the rest of the Titans.

Robin sighed. "Trust me, he'll want to know."

Robin shifted as he brought up another video. This time of the SSP.

"Our informant finally contacted me. He says he never remembered such a thing. He seemed genuinely confused. He didn't remember the SSP or anything of them," said Robin with a grave feature.

"Can someone do that?" questioned BeastBoy. His hands shook slightly in awe or fear.

"It was done BeastBoy. We don't know who, but it was definitely Akatsuki. They claimed to be the leaders of Root and Root members have physical ability beyond regular people." explained Robin and brought up a picture of a single Root.

"They were the super police who went bad. If they were ever good," said Cyborg.

"We have to be careful and inform others of this," explained Robin. "If they could have people forget them than it means they could control people by controlling the mind."

"Perhaps we should learn to protect our minds," suggested Star-Fire. "I do not like the idea of someone Entering my mind like the Headmaster of Hive."

Robin paused and looked at the group of Titans before nodding. They needed to prepare for almost anything even mental attacks.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow sat in a black chair. He eyed his companions, he trusted them, but he never liked to be too trusting.<p>

In the room sat Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawk-girl, Flash and Wonder-woman. They were the five that had become interested in his recording.

"They are super soldiers, that's all I could confirm," said Batman. His tone was laced with frustration or anger.

"Another thing, they all seemed to be in their twenties," supplied Hawk-Girl. She had noticed that the Root members were all in their prime, a sign that whatever it was that had enhanced them had requirements.

Green Arrow ignored them. He wasn't interested in their debate, he had shared his recording because he felt that it would help keep Root out of Star city. His city.

"I had one cornered before, he seemed ready to crack and tell me all he knew, but something stopped him," said Flash as he remembered his run in with Root in Rome. "They can't speak of it. Its like an oath or something."

"There is something similar in my home," suggested Wonder-woman as she remembered the magical oath that the Amazon citizen swear before being consider an adult.

"It isn't magic, they're faster and stronger than normal civilians, but they are not magical," stated Batman with a frown.

Batman was about to continue, but something on his belt beeped causing him to check it before looking up at his fellow heroes.

"I think we have a Lead."

* * *

><p>Itachi ran swiftly through a sewer. His cloak flapped as he moved carefully avoiding the sewer's floor. His mask was on covering his mouth and nose. His sharingan spun rapidly as he found who he was chasing. He was in Akatsuki mode.<p>

With a quick burst of speed he appeared above his target and kicked the person head first.

Gizmo screamed as he was sent tumbling through the dirty waters of the sewer. The kick leaving him semi-conscious, but the cold sewer water made him fully aware and keeping him from falling unconscious.

Itachi stepped on the water of the sewer. He walked at a sedate pace toward Gizmo who struggled up facing him.

"Why? Why are you after us?" asked Gizmo and stopped trying to run. Tears streamed on his face as he eyed the kunai in his attacker's hand. His back pack twitched as he tried to escape one more time, but it instead sparked before breaking apart.

"You committed crimes and must be accordingly punished," replied Itachi calmly. The boy had separated from his small group, Mammoth and Jinx in hope of escaping them.

"I'll stop I promise so will Jinx and Mammoth!" shouted Gizmo as he backed up in the sewer begging.

"Please!"

* * *

><p>Rabbit was a root member. He specialized in infiltration. He had infiltrated Lex Corp.<p>

His goal had been to update the leader of Lex's action and behind the scene movement.

Recently Lex had started searching for Root to contact them and negotiate. Rabbit had informed the leaders. Lex had managed to track a group of Root and planned on confronting them.

* * *

><p>Jinx was normal. She didn't know why Akatsuki had left her alive, but all she knew was that Gizmo had paid a price for her and Mammoth's freedom.<p>

Gizmo's left and right arm had been cut off, but somehow she was sure that had been only part of the price.

Her own powers were gone. She had experienced hell, as if her innards had ate themselves apart. The man with red hair had touched her stomach and destroyed her power. It had been as if he had sucked in all her inner energy and left nothing for her to use, as if he had broken a piece of her. Mammoth was the same. Their super abilities gone. They were nothing, but regular teens, they weren't special anymore and somehow that made her hurt. She never particularly liked her ability, but now that it was gone she felt as though she had lost a part of herself.

Gizmo had begged for Akatsuki at some point. That they would change.

Mammoth was a normal oversized teenager. She was no longer causing random problems. Gizmo was silent and thoughtful. Ever since he had awaken he refused to tell them what he had promised Akatsuki to convince the man to let them him live.

She had a feeling that Gizmo had traded his arms for them, but he wouldn't confirm it. He was just silent and staring out of the hospital bed as though he realized that life wasn't a game anymore.

She felt helpless. Her powers had meant nothing against the woman that had beaten her an inch away from death. The green eyes of her opponent hadn't even acknowledged her as a threat.

She could remember Gizmo calling the Titan fools as he was taken by an Ambulance. The stump of his arms moving as though he might have still had arms. He didn't bleed out, no, somehow his arm was healed leaving him dry scarred stumps. He shouted at the Titans, that they were idiots thinking everything would be okay.

Mammoth and her had been in pained at that time. Conscious, weak and hurt as they were all taken to the hospital.

Gizmo wouldn't speak of whatever it was that had happened. She was sure he might never speak of it again, since Batman himself had failed to get anything out of him.

* * *

><p>-"-"-<p>

"He lost his freaking arms!" shouted Robin. He paced back and forth in the Titan tower. "Why would he keep quite?"

Robin and the Titans were confused.

It didn't make sense to them. Gizmo should have been eager to cooperate and get revenge as he always did, but for once the genius was afraid. Jinx and Mammoth wouldn't say anything about how they lost their powers either.

"Gizmo did tell us it was Akatsuki, their first victims that ever lived," said Cyborg as he kept replaying the video and pausing on Gizmo's armless shoulders. The video of the day team Gizmo lost their ambitious ways.

"Look at him Robin," suggested Cyborg. He pointed at Gizmo.

Robin nodded. "I know, his arms were healed the day it was cut off. It was the first thing I noticed."

"That and his chest. His shirt it looks as though his chest had been pierced," said Raven pointing at Gizmo's chest where his heart was located.

Robin seemed confused as he stared at Gizmo again.

"His arms, their healed right?" said BeastBoy pointing at the stumps.

Robin's eyes widen. "They must have scared him. It's not possible to do such a thing?"

"What is not possible?" questioned Star-Fire.

"Bringing the dead back to life," answered Cyborg. "We can't jump to conclusions until we have all the facts."

"Until we find them, we'll train to make sure we're at our best. We'll show them that they shouldn't have ever stepped into Jump City."

The Titans all agreed as one.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in a simple office chair facing a large computer screen in his home. His room computer room's lighting was dimmed. A chip was connected to the computer. He brought up the datas and read through them.<p>

Gizmo was truly a genius. The boy had somehow hacked the Justice League's HQ without them knowing. The outer space headquarter was remarkable. Inside the chip were recordings of the League members and information of their battle style.

Itachi remembered killing the boy. He killed him and brought him back to prove a point, that should the boy betray him even death wouldn't save him. The boy had desperately struck a deal with him in exchange for his life and his teammates.

The information on the chip was for the boy's life. The two arms had been for his companions. Itachi had been ruthless, he needed to be ruthless. If he let criminals live so easily with each begging he would be no different from Batman and the Justice League.

"Those information are outdated. It has been six month since he had gotten them," said Nagato appearing in the room. His hair once blood red was black. He had changed his public face to avoid any similarities between him and the Akatsuki alter ego.

Itachi shook his head. "They are over overconfident and believe their HQ is secure enough. They will keep the same security until a problem arises."

"And what will be the point of knowing about it. Will you attack them?" questioned Nagato. He didn't think Itachi would kill the heroes since it would turn the public against them and thus the government will make it their duty to capture and arrest them.

"No, for now we'll observe their HQ and wait," replied Itachi and brought out a small scroll. "This is a report from Rabbit."

Nagato took it and silently read through it. He looked back at Itachi and smiled slightly. "Lex Corp wants to make a deal with us."

"He is under the impression that Root needs a fund. He believes that we could work out an agreement," said Itachi. He brought up Lex Luthor on the computer screen.

"He's afraid and wants to bring us out in the light. To make a deal with us to rid of someone he needs gone and turn against us afterwards," said Nagato running through scenarios in his mind. "Two birds with one stone."

Itachi nodded. "Ignore him, we'll proceed normally."

* * *

><p>Batman played out the videos Robin had sent him. It was of the man he and Superman had failed to catch. He studied the three Akatsuki leaders fighting style. Their taijutsu was incredible, he never seen the style before, but Itachi and the red head moved as though they could see their enemies move ahead of time. The only female Akatsuki also used another form of Taijutsu he had never seen.<p>

The battle between Akatsuki and Slade had been brutal. Slade a master of hand to hand combat was toyed with. Each and every one of Slade's counter were perfectly countered back.

Batman frowned as he paused the video again. He had been studying the various videos for several weeks now and he still couldn't find a weakness or form a counter for their fighting style.

All he could conclude was that the eyes were special. It either allowed them to predict an enemy movement or it saw ahead of time. What bothered him was that the red head's eyes were different from Itachi Uchiha's.

He looked at the list of power they had and frowned realizing it wasn't much. Fire, some form of wind manipulation, and advance foresight. That was all he could definitely confirm and the other two companions of Itachi were still a mystery.

There was also mind control if what if Robin's recent report was taken into account, but Itachi's first victim had killed herself by jumping off a roof so it was possible the man had mind control.

He shut the computer down and decided to call it a night. He wouldn't be able to find them until they made a move. They had kept to the shadows, but sooner or later they would meet again. All he could do was prepare, but he couldn't simply wait for the man to make a move. He had other important matters to take care of.

* * *

><p>Itachi ran across the window of a tall building in Gotham city. Two-face was shooting at him with a gatling gun on broad daylight. Itachi ran across with the bullets following him, normally he should have easily been able to kill someone like Two-face, but it seemed the villains had realized that they were being hunted and had grouped together. Joker was next to Two-face with a bazooka aiming at him and Harly Quin trying to sniper him. The street of Gotham was quickly becoming a battle field. Civilians were long gone having ran away from the start of the battle.<p>

Itachi pulled out three kunais tied with exploding tags and threw them with deadly precision. All three missed due to the targets making a run for it to avoid being blown apart.

Itachi used the opportunity and blurred through hand-seals before taking aim from where he was. He was approximately three stories up glued to a clean window. He used the height to his advantage and prepared to create one of the biggest fireball in his life.

A giant ball of molting flame was created as if it were a bubble that he breathed out. Itachi heard the villains scream in fear, and Joker laughing as it fired off into the street where the villains were. The ball of flame that was easily the size of a house hit the street. Everything exploded as if the street had become a part of hell itself.

Itachi ran up the building moving as if he were a bird flying upward on the building's side. Joker, Harly, and Two face were dead, he had felt their chakra disappear in the heat, but Penguin was on top of the building. The man had ran away from the fight in the beginning leaving his fellow villains to fight without him.

Itachi reached the top and threw four exploding tags to where Penguin was hiding and flipped backward allowing himself to free fall from the eighteen story building. Itachi shifted himself in mid-air, he prepared to stop his falling, but someone body slammed him through the building sending him crashing into the window and slamming him into a wall.

It wasn't Batman, that man was in space. It was one of the reasons he had decided to attack since he knew Batman wouldn't be in Gotham and Superman had left Earth having gone somewhere. This day had been planned.

Itachi picked himself up and looked at his attacker and frowned upon realizing that it was Supergirl. The cousin of Superman, just as dangerous as the man himself if the rumors were true.

"Itachi Uchiha, surrender and maybe this won't have to get ugly," ordered Supergirl and prepared to fight.

Itachi looked at the building and saw the falling debris from the broken window. Penguin was now dead.

"I'll have to decline," replied Itachi and ran toward her.

She blocked his punch, and she paid for it when she realized his arm was cackling with lightning. She grunted in pain from being electrocuted and kicked in an attempt to stop the lightning.

Itachi dodged it and used the opening to grab her throat, before using lightning to paralyze her. His eyes activated into the Sharingan that quickly changed to the Eternal Mangekyou and finally morphing into the Rinnegan. Her legs lashed out trying to kick him and her arms moved in blind rage trying to hit him, but her attacks had no power behind them due to the lightning interfering in her body.

He absorbed her energy and her struggle weakened until she became unconscious. Itachi felt rejuvenated from the large amount of energy he had taken in.

Itachi used Kamui to warp her into Metropolis. She would be okay, but he had other matters to attend to. She was still inexperienced, but he had a feeling that she would fix that. The heroes always pushed themselves until, they could stop the villain. That would have been true for him too if he stood still without further improving himself.

Itachi gazed out the window disappeared in a flock of crows. The crows started flying downward toward another building. Police cars were everywhere below the building with the alarms ringing throughout the city.

Itachi felt satisfaction as he realized that he had accomplished more than he had hoped and with no civilian casualty. Another success and Nagato was likely already done with what he had set out to do with Dela.

* * *

><p>Supergirl got up with a headache. She felt the wind hit her face and the soft whistling in her ears. She pulled herself together before looking around herself and realized that she was on top of a building in metropolis with the sun warming her. She growled to herself and stayed in the direct sunlight recovering her lost power.<p>

Lightning, bombs, flames and super strength. She had severely underestimated the man. Not only that, but the man had killed four villains in a single day. That was such a feat, now she realized why Batman had been so wary of the man lately.

It was because the man seemed to have no weakness. He was just to well rounded. If Aqua-man fought him, Itachi would use lightning. He probably had a counter for all of the heroes.

She needed to tell Batman that Itachi could teleport to. How else did she end up in Metropolis. Metropolis and Gotham were a three day trip to each other. There was no way she could have been unconscious for more than ten minutes due to her incredible endurance and abilities. She sighed and decided she would contact the Justice League once she was fully recovered.

"Superman is going to give me hell."

* * *

><p>"-Slade-deceased, Joker-deceased, Two-face-deceased, Penguin-deceased, Harly Quin-deceased, Poison Ivy-missing, Moth man-deceased, Chesire-missing, Riddler-missing, Deathstroke-missing," said Batman's voice as he listed all the villains. Many have gone into hiding, since this public executuion.<p>

"He knew we were gone," stated Batman to Superman who stood watching the list of dead villains. It meant he had spies monitoring them and that didn't bode well with them.

"Did you review the video of Joker's death and his companions?"

Batman shuffled through the computer's data before bringing out a short clip of Itachi Uchiha creating a massive ball of flames that looked like a ball of lava instead. The ball of flame hit the street razing the entire street. The clip ended with the civilian recording it running away from the heat despite being a block away.

"Their bone were burned to ashes leaving nothing to identify them. Only Penguin was found. His arms and innards had blown apart in a large explosion on top of the same building that Itachi is glued to in the clip," explained Batman. "What did Kara say?"

"He drained her as if he used Kryptonite, but it wasn't. He used electric base attacks to temporarily paralyze her, before she was drained until she dropped unconscious. She woke up in Metropolises ten minutes later," replied Superman, his gaze hardening as he mentioned it.

"Teleportation or super-speed," deduced Batman.

"Maybe both," Replied Superman. He remembered being hit at the throat when he had first met the mysterious Itachi.

* * *

><p>Please review. Help fix my mistakes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Weasel of Darkness 3 1/2

Special thanks to the Beta reader Genobeast for making this chapter extremely better.

Sorry for taking a bit longer then usual, but here it is.

•••

••

She checked her face in the mirror and even tested out several expressions to see if she looked proper. She made sure her make up were on perfectly. Her green eyes stared back at her reflection and she smiled. She loved that she had her green colored eyes she inherited from her late mother.

She stood in a well maintained bathroom. Her hair combed and done.

At the last minute she checked herself once more, before she felt satisfied, and stepped out of the bathroom. It was looking up to be a great morning.

She entered her room that held a pink and white color theme. Her bed was white, but the pillows were pink and so were the slippers that were on the floor next to the bed. She wasn't obsessed with the color the color pink, but she liked it just like every other girl. It was a color that all girls would feel something toward.

She was eighteen Harvard student studying to become a doctor as the plan currently was.

Thhhhhhring! Thhhhhhring!

Dela looked for her phone that held the most annoying tone she could find. She walked to her drawer and found her cell phone. It ringed demanding that someone answer it. Only one person would call her so early.

"Hello."

"Dela I need you to take Rene for the day, can you please?" begged a female voice from the other side.

Irene was her older sister. Rene was her niece and the daughter of Irene. Rene was adorable eight years old brunette that took on the family women green eyes.

"I'll be there," replied Dela. She cut the connection off and looked back into the drawer to find her car key.

She lived in the suburban. She liked the quiet neighbors and peaceful atmosphere. A place her father had arranged for her to live at during school break. She was still getting used to living alone, but she was always good at adjusting to changes.

She left her house and came upon her car. It was a blue Audi. It had been an expensive birthday present from her God-father. She was sixteen when she had gotten it, but she took very good care of it. It still looked brand new.

Dela arrived at her sister's home. Irene was already out on the front door with Rene. Her sister looked similar to her. Pale soft skin with darker than black hair, but what separated them were their eyes. Irene's eyes were slightly darker green that were closer to hazel. Dela lowered the window as they walked towards her car.

"Rene remember to listen to your aunt," said Irene.

Dela unlocked the door letting Irene open it.

Rene entered. Her mother made sure the seat belt was in place.

"I just need you to take care of her for several hours until the sitter gets back," said Irene with a stern voice to try and make a point.

Dela smiled. "I'll have her back as soon as you call."

Irene smiled at her before kissing her daughter and closing the door.

Dela started the car and exited the street.

"Your mom sure is busy," commented Dela. She rolled her eyes as she said it. Her sister was always busy, and was already getting wrinkles. What her sister needed was a break to keep the stress from overwhelming her.

Rene took a second before nodding. "Mom says once she's promoted she won't need to be so busy."

"I'm glad for her," replied Dela with a smile. "It would be easier if she just accepts help from your grandpa."

Rene smiled with a nod. "Mom says Grandpa is only faking that he has money because he's really close to going bankrut."

"Bankrupt sweetie," corrected Dela with a frown. She didn't know that. She never liked it whenever her family decides she's too young to know things like that. They keep trying to shelter her and it annoyed her most of the time.

"Where are we going?" asked Rene.

"To a restaurant, I haven't had breakfast," replied Dela with a smile. She had been called by surprise. "You can try their desserts."

Dela stopped at a stoplight. She tapped the steering wheel as she waited.

"I want cake," replied Rene with a excited voice.

"Of cour!-"

Then suddenly the back of the car was blown apart. Dela screamed with Rene as they were sent tumbling through the street inside the remains of the car.

Dela felt herself slam against the seat of the car several time, before it ended with her hitting the steering wheel with her head. She felt blood dripping from her forehead. The blood felt cold as she felt it slide down her cheek.

Dela moved as soon as she felt the car stop rolling and could think right. She struggled with the seat belt before rushing to look Rene over.

Rene was bleeding from shattered glass. Her small face had small cuts, but nothing life threatening and was still conscious, and whimpering in pain.

She could hear the sound of more cars crashing and people screaming outside.

She looked back at the gaping hole of the car. Through it she saw Mettalo. A glowing rock in his chest serving as a heart. She could feel his step shake the ground.

"Pathetic!" growled Metallo and kicked the car out of his way.

Dela felt herself tossed out of the remains of the car. She landed on hard concrete semi-conscious. Her vision fading to black and red, the world shook to her, and everything was going silent, and loud at the same time. The world reinserted itself seconds later. She tried to get up, but her arms somehow broke during the tumble. She cried as she heard Rene screaming as the car hit the wall.

"Rene!" she shouted with tears falling down her eyes. She felt her heart constrict when her niece didn't reply.

"Rene!, Please answer me!"

"Wake up!"

Dela eyes snapped open. Her eyes moved wildly looking for any threat. She was in her office, all her anxiety was washed away as she quickly realized that it had been a dream. She fell asleep while working.

She looked at the person who had woken her. He stood calm and relaxed.

Nagato stood perfectly still before her. Once he had her attention he spoke.

"I will not be with Itachi today. You will have to take my place in my absence," he said to her.

She nodded glad he didn't comment on her nightmare. He disappeared with a burst of speed as soon as she agreed.

Dela sighed. She needed to change and it was still 4:00 AM in the morning.

It had been a long time since she dreamt about her past. It was troubling, and it would end as soon as she knew the one responsible was dead.

Itachi had helped save her. She had been obsessed with finding a cure for Rene who had been poisoned by Mettalo's radiation. She undertook advance classes sooner than she normally would in order to reach her goal. Rene had been in a coma for years, until Itachi appeared.

She remembered meeting him. His calm charcoal black eyes as her made an offer. Nagato calmly elucidated who they were. Multi-millionaires at the time offering her a job because she fit the conditions to work for them. Join them and in exchange they would do all they could to cure Rene. She had agreed desperate to do anything to help Rene, to get her sister to understand and maybe to forgive her.

Her agreement was to leave her life and family behind. An agreement made out of her disparity.

Then the very next day after being hired by Shishui Corp. Rene had awoken from her coma. The doctors were stumped, but Dela knew that Itachi and Nagato had stayed true to their words.

Dela left her home that day. She left it all behind and started working for Itachi. She quickly became his most trusted employee doing everything she could to make Shishui Corporation the best.

Itachi's trust opened a new world to her. He revealed how he cured Rene. With his trust she received advance training in chakra based combat and became the dangerous woman known as Dela Aubur. A new identity to keep her family from being connected to her and being used as a weakness, to become an untouchable soldier for Itachi and Nagato.

As time went on she realized their goals fully and what exactly caught their interest in her. She was what some would call a prodigy and a victim of a villain who was consumed by the desire to undo the damage Metallo inflicted on her niece. Nothing was really special about her selection, they introduced her to some of their ideas slowly and then fully pulled her in with the promise of having the power to stop these villains before they hurt others. Killing may seem wrong but what they do was cut the cancer away from the healthy tissue, a necessary action that ensures a better future.

•••

••

•

Nagato usually stayed inside HQ and only ventured out with Itachi or Dela on most occassions. Both were pleasant company and reliable friends. Friend wasn't a term he used lightly because the last two were more like family. Now every once in a while he did leave their company to experience the luxury that the new world has offered.

He would visit buffets and enjoy their wide variety of foods. He ate several fruits that he's never seen before, from bitter to sweet. He sated his curiosity whenever he found something that he didn't understand.

He was now doing just that. Eating the different food that the world had to offer.

Nagato took a bite out of a large watermelon. Its red insides look very inviting. He sat there enjoying the sweet and refreshing taste. He took his time to eat making sure to enjoy the flavor slowly. He wore a slight long black shirt and a baggy black levi that showed his lean frame. He wore silver necklace that glowed almost unnaturally.

His lean figure showed that he had muscles beneath the shirt. His hair was perfectly styled to his liking after he had visited a barber shop.

The waitress of the buffet came up to him with a smile on her face. She was blond and wearing a blue dress. A uniform all employees that work for the buffet wore. She had brown eyes and a curious smile as she neared him.

"Sir, would you like anything else," she asked. Her eyes staring at his grey ones with a small amount of lust.

Nagato shook his head politely. His crimson red hair getting attention like a beacon. Girls seemed to naturally like his hair. She left disappointed when he didn't say anything else.

Nagato left the buffet before anymore waitresses became bold. He stepped out of the buffet and came upon a beautiful sight. Skyscrapers and buildings were everywhere. It looked incredible with the buildings casting a magnificent view as the sun's rays were projected onto them. This was Metropolis.

Nagato made his way through the busy sidewalks. It felt like New York he thought. People were all in a hurry to get to their work. Some to go pick up their kids from school to hurrying to their job interview.

He twirled a small black bead between his fingers. He made it weave as if had a life of its own. It was for chakra control so that he wouldn't get rusty. All he needed now was a newspaper and to find a nice tall building to read it on top of, while being bathed by the sun's warm ray and drinking a cold bottle of Ice tea. Sodas were an incredible invention and idea.

•••

••

•

Itachi ate slowly sitting alone in his home's kitchen. He wore a dark blue shirt with a simple black pants and white socks.

He never wanted to be like the so called businessmen. They always wore suits, he wondered if they had clothes other than suits.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he replied. It was still morning. This was a day when Dela arrives later than usual. She also always knocked the door every morning upon arrival. It was her own way of greeting him and Nagato.

Dela walked in with her hair neatly tied to a bun behind her head. She had glasses on, making her piercing green eyes seem colder. She wore a white business clothes and white high-heels.

She saw him eating breakfast and made a turn heading to the office she had in his home.

Itachi ignored her appearance and continued eating breakfast. He had woken up late after yesterday's event.

The world had seen Akatsuki for the first time. He had personally killed Joker and his allies. Some were calling him a hero for killing the villains and other were calling him a murderer. They all agreed on one thing though. He was breaking the law. He was marked as a murderer by the world. It didn't matter much to him since his identity was well protected.

Itachi pushed those thoughts away and looked back at his breakfast. Cheerios were healthy and tasted okay, not great, but sweet enough that he enjoyed it.

•••

••

•

Kara also known as Supergirl left Clark Kent to vent out. She was upset about her lost to the mysterious Itachi Uchiha.

She never thought she would lose so quickly before. She would have understood her lost had he used Kryptonite, but he didn't. He countered her perfectly. Her super strength didn't helped as he had been extremely strong as well. He was a better fighter, better than Superman and maybe even Batman.

Kara grimaced at the memory of her lost and started walking. She didn't know where she was going, but she intended to take the day off as Clark had suggested. She was still weak from the fight after she had lost so much energy. She hadn't been able to use even her X- ray vision without straining herself.

•

••

•••

The cars and various automotive advancments were ingenious. Nagato had studied them already to figure out what made them work and which lead to a few ideas on improvement. He was always naturally curious so he liked knowing what made things work.

He stared at a passing car in admiration. It was a Viper, one of the fastest cars he seen since arriving. Its body looking sleep and curvy. Aero dynamics he told himself.

•••

••

Kara had somehow ended up near a newspaper stand. She debated whether or not to get it before she made her toward the newsstand.

"One please," she said to the man selling the papers. A brown haired man with glasses.

"A dollar ma'am," he replied holding the paper.

Kara took her purse out, but just as she took out her dollar her purse was yanked out of her hands.

Weak she thought to herself when she realized a thug should have never caught her off guard like that. She was Supergirl and was being surprised by a common thief. She turned to see the thief already a distance away. She didn't need to pretend to be shock for the people around her because she really was.

"Hey!"

Kara started to run after the thief when she saw him collide with someone and get thrown into a wall. A red hair man seemed to have him pressed against the building with one hand.

A whistle sounded next and police officer was on top of them.

"He stole my purse!" she half shouted when she saw her opportunity. She pointed at the thief being held against the wall to make sure there would be no misunderstanding.

The officer pressed the thief's face against the wall as he cuffed him.

Kara picked up her purse that had fallen between the short struggle between the thief and red haired man.

She checked her purse and found everything still there.

"Lady are you hurt?" asked the officer.

"I'm fine, just take him away!" she said angry. It felt like the world wanted to make her feel weak.

"And you?" asked the officer turning to face the other victim.

The red hair man nodded. "Just surprised from the collision, I'll be okay," he replied.

"Good," replied the officer and then picked up the thief. "Your coming with me."

The thief laughed as he was taken away. He was accustomed to a cell.

"Jerk," commented Kara as she watched the criminal leave.

"Hn," replied the red head. He was about to leave, but stopped as he noticed the newspapers in her hand. He looked behind her to see the newspaper.

"I'll buy you one," offered Kara. She smiled. "As thanks for helping stopped the thief."

"It was unintentional," he replied.

"I'm Kara," she said holding out her hand.

He looked at her hand for a second before taking it. "Red," said Nagato introducing himself. He chose a simple name due to his hair color and it was easy to explain.

"Your parents named you after your hair?" asked Kara. She gave it an extra glance and realized that it was blood red.

"Yes," he replied.

Kara made her way to the newspaper stand with him. She paid for another and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly. He took the paper and read through it.

Kara watched him read through it. She glanced at the first page and frown.

"That person has no right to decide who lives and who dies," said Kara motioning to the picture. It showed Itachi Uchiha against a building wall creating a massive fireball with the villains below it.

Nagato neatly folded the paper.

"I think it was right," he replied.

Kara grew a bit angry. She bit her lips. "Why?" she asked.

"Joker has been known to repeatedly escape prison along with his companions. Each time they escape innocent people die. Joker would have undoubtedly hurt more innocents had he not been killed," replied Nagato. He flipped a page and it showed how many people Joker had killed since he became a criminal. It was well over a hundred. He gave her the page.

"That's how many people he killed while he was alive. He would have escaped again and killed more innocents. People won't admit it, but their relieved that someone stepped up to do what they should have done a long time ago," explained Nagato.

Kara stared at the number. It was a biography of Joker's crime life. It showed how many people he killed on his first appearance and how many people he killed on his second when he escape out of Arkham. It narrated Joker's crime until his death.

-Joker's death came suddenly along with Harly Quin and Two-Face by the hands of the mysterious Itachi Uchiha. It was Batman who informed us of the mysterious man's name and more. The Justice League are working hard to put an end to his activities, but do the people really want him to stop? Do they-.

Kara closed the paper and looked back at Red. She took a deep breath.

"Maybe Joker was an exception, but not all," she replied.

"Then they should've ended their criminal life after being sent to prison, they had many chances to change," replied Nagato and walked away.

Kara stood in deep thought before deciding she needed to get home. It was getting late.

••

•••

Itachi sat on a black chair in his living room. Dela sat next to him working on a project of Shishui Corp. She had a laptop on her lap absorbed in her work.

The living room was slightly shaded due to Itachi not liking too much light.

Itachi eyes were closed. He was meditating to feel the closest thing he could to peace. He sometime wondered if Naruto succeeded in saving his brother. He reprimanded himself from thinking too much into it. Naruto was too stubborn to have failed. The Uzumaki and Senju line both lived in the blond. There was no way Naruto would have failed.

Itachi's eyes opened revealing the Sharingan. Dela noticed instantly, and stopped typing on her laptop. She looked at the shadows of the living room.

Five figures appeared from the shadows. Five masked Root that each instantly bowed.

"Did you come to report?" asked Dela facing towards the one closest to them.

The masked Root nodded and stepped forward. The others behind him stayed still.

"We-"

The masked Root didn't finish his sentence and whipped his head to the side to see Itachi standing in the center of the other four Root. The four fell on the floor unconscious. Itachi disappeared leaving Dela with the Root commander.

The commander attacked her with a kunai, but he failed when Dela easily redirected his attack and knocked his mask off.

"Your eyes are glazed," stated Dela as she dodged the man. She intercepted his punch and kneed him faster than he could retaliate.

"Reaction time slowed," she listed again. She grabbed his head and chopped his neck causing him to drop unconscious. "Root is never suppose to meet with Akatsuki unless ordered to."

"I missed a rebellion," said Nagato. He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed one of the dead ninjas.

Dela was on guard as she didn't know if he was real or fake.

He placed his palm on the dead's head. His eyes glowed revealing the legendary eyes. Dela calmed upon seeing the eyes. She understood that no one could simply replicate the eyes.

"Gorrila Grod," stated Nagato.

Dela quickly typed it in on her laptop. A large computer screen was lowered from the ceiling.

"An intelligent Ape and villain that Flash has repeatedly stopped in the past," stated Dela as she brought up the picture of Grod.

"Just like Brain's partner," replied Nagato.

Dela only nodded.

•••

•

•

"I'm impressed you found me," said Grod as he stepped into the light of the roof.

Itachi took in the appearance of the enemy before nodding.

"You had hoped that they would get close enough to assassinate us," stated Itachi and ignored the Ape's compliment.

Grod simply nodded.

"But you didn't count on me finding you. I could tell that you're afraid and hiding your fear quite well," said Itachi, "Your mistake was coming alone."

Grod backed away, but stopped when a second Itachi appeared behind him. Two more appeared on his sides effectively trapping him.

"Your plan was perfect. You weren't near us to be captured or to far. You would have been perfectly safe watching us and knowing our identity, but your body betrayed you. You felt different from everyone else within my range," explained Itachi. His eyes spun transforming into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Grod jumped forward at the real Itachi.

"A cornered animal is a frightening thing," stated Itachi. He locked eyes with the Ape. "Tsukuyomi."

Grod hit the roof with a loud thud unconscious.

Itachi turned to Nagato who appeared with Dela behind him.

"I'll leave you to find everything that he knows," said Itachi and closed his eyes returning them to charcoal black. He left leaving Dela and Nagato alone.

Nagato simply nodded and touched Grod's head. Nagato's eyes turned to the Rinnegan.

"He came alone," stated Nagato, "He had thought the Roots would be enough since he nearly lost his life against them."

"Did he not take into consideration that they might turn against him?" questioned Dela. She slammed her fist into Grod's head causing his skull to collapse.

"Small devices placed on their necks helped amplify his control to absolute control over one's mind," replied Nagato as he sealed away Grod's body.

"Now we know more about the villains. He must have had connections," said Dela and started walking back to base.

Nagato nodded. "Now we know all much more about the Injustice League. Their secrets and members."

"We need to move base. If Grodd found us than chances are that more will follow his trail until they find us," said Dela and looked back at the building that they had been using. Moving was going to get in the way of her work as a secretary of Shishui Corp.

•••

Please don't forget to review. It breaks me when you don't.


	5. Chapter 5

Weasel 5

* * *

><p>Itachi entered a gloomy dark room to see the people he expected within.<p>

His chakra senses were sharp, but sensing the little life left in the third person within the room was hard.

"You have it?" questioned Itachi to his two allies.

Nagato and Dela stood waiting inside the room and guarding their prisoner. They stood beside a metal table, upon it sat a special container. A dangerous and mobile one.

A brain floated inside with small wires connecting to it from the bottom that would allow it to speak with the assistance of specialized computer in the base of the container.

"Akatsuki," said a robotic voice emanating from the container It sounded angry.

All its attempt to escape had been fruitless. No amount of planning and plotting would help, unless it could somehow get outside help. The signals within the room were being blocked, leaving it helpless.

"Hello," greeted Itachi with a small nod. His sharingan glowed crimson red and spun softly within his charcoal black eyes. Taking in every little detail about the living brain, it was his first time seeing something so unusual.

"Why have you kidnap me?" questioned the brain. Surely they didn't believe they could interrogate it, as if they could get anything out of it. It was a brain that thought on a higher level than simpletons, it would never break under torture.

Itachi waited letting silence fill the room before answering. "You know what we want."

The brain answered with confidence.. "You won't get anything out of me."

"Your cooperation was never needed, just your presence," replied Itachi and opened its container. He activated his bloodline to become the Rinnegan just as he touched the brain. Knowledge flooded his mind and he felt his body shudder as he learned decades worth of information within seconds.

"A very ambitious mind," stated Itachi before letting Nagato do the same. It had planned to play hard to get before feeding them false information to them. Had it known it would fail it would have activated its suicide switch, but it was much too cowardly to have done that.

Nagato took several seconds to extract everything from the brain before giving Dela and Itachi a nod.

Itachi nodded back. It was time to erase their trails.

Nagato's left arm sparked in blue lightning and electrocuted the brain. He made absolutely sure it was dead before stopping. To the point that it turned to goo.

"It was quite hard to take him from Mallah the intelligent ape," said Dela looking at the Brain's remains in disgust.

Nagato nodded in agreement. It had been a very interesting fight. That was the second Ape that they had taken down. Mallah had truly turned dangerous once it had been cornered, but like every villain that faced them, Mallah fell.

"Now we know where the members of the Brotherhood of Evil are," stated Itachi. His Rinnegan back to the standard Sharingan form. A habit he used to conserve chakra.

"Should I send the information to Root?" asked Dela and pulled out a pad ready to hear the information. Her black hair flowed beautifully in the cloak and her green eyes glowed with a deadly glint.

"No, not yet," replied Itachi. Nagato nodded in agreement. They had time to handle the Brotherhood later on, for now rushing the operation could be its downfall. Haste made waste.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

"I won't be defeated like that again!" growled Supergirl. Her pride had been hurt badly. No one had ever beaten her so soundly before. Not Darkseid, not Superman. She had lost within seconds like she was not even a threat.

"Calm down Kara it happens," said Batgirl. She sat on the edge of a rooftop watching the stars.  
>Kara opened her mouth to reply, but instead snapped it close quickly.<p>

"I never been beaten with such ease before and what was worst was I couldn't do anything. It wasn't a trap or anything, I just lost seconds after I confronted him," said Kara.

"I use to lose a lot, but with experience I became better. You can't just suddenly be the best. Losing is just practice to prepare you for winning besides both Batman and Superman did not do much better when Itachi was first confronted," replied Batgirl with a small grin.

"Your right." admitted Kara softly.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood still in concentration. He was in a training room that he designed to be able to take damages.<br>He tapped a boulder that had been in front of him, it shattered as if a tiny explosion from within.  
>Itachi let a small satisfied smile grace his face. There were many more techniques to recreate, but it was a start.<p>

"You figured it out," commented Nagato.

He stood with Dela watching Itachi recreate the Godaime Hokage's legendary strength.

Itachi nodded and started practicing until he could do it with just a thought.  
>He paused to create a clone that would explain it to the two. With it their fighting power would greatly increase.<p>

-••

* * *

><p>Itachi jumped from building to building.<p>

He leaned forward slightly as he ran.

He would run along walls to roofs taking the shortest path.  
>Someone thought they could defeat him with a united front. To show Akatsuki's power to villains, he decided to do this alone where the enemy could see the power a single Akatsuki member possessed.<p>

-••

* * *

><p>Supergirl flew pass cities in just seconds. She would get there on time. She needed to stop him.<br>She stopped her flight creating a pulse with her sudden stopped and checked where the trouble was. Her floating form was seen by the citizens of the city and they started pointing.  
>Supergirl found her target with her x-ray vision and shot downward through the sky. A shockwave exploded from where he had been creating a gust of wind.<p>

Supergirl smashed into her target. Itachi Uchiha was sent flying into a building, but halfway there he exploded into plumes of smoke. Her arrival had at least saved someone's life.

"Run Catwoman!" shouted Supergirl. She didn't know what had possessed Catwoman to rob a store in broad daylight, but it was obvious she was regretting it.

Catwoman nodded and jumped on top of a building leaving.

Supergirl frowned, Superman wouldn't make it in time to help her and Batman was somewhere in Gotham. She just needed to buy time.

She searched for Itachi and found him standing perfectly calm on top of a half destroyed car. She noticed that there were several buildings destroyed meaning a large fight had already occurred. She couldn't see any civilians meaning she could go all out without accidentally hurting someone.

Itachi was looking at the direction Catwoman had gone, but decided to let her go and turned back to face Supergirl. His eyes were activated taking in the sight of the blond heroine. He could see anxiety flow through her rigid movements. He released his KI.

Supergirl prepared to fight, but her confidence shook as something overwhelmed her. Suddenly the man looked so dangerous, his black cloak of red clouds form seem to grow and his crimson eyes grew more menacing. She felt a chill from the cold blank expression that she received. She felt small and weak as if she was before Darkseid again. She found herself sweating just being in his presence. It was the feeling of being strictly the prey in his presence, that all her power would not change the situation in her favor.

"You shouldn't interfere," said Itachi and lifted his right hand to keep her from attacking just yet.

"What gives you the right to kill villains!" shouted Supergirl. Her fist tightened in anger and fear. "You killed an innocent woman just like them when Batman first confronted you, you're just a hypocrite!"

Itachi remained unfazed. He did indeed kill an innocent woman, but it had been out of fear and caution that he had done it. He didn't kill civilians unless he truly didn't know what to do or suddenly finding himself in a unknown place. He might as well have been in Iwa when he had awoken that day. A shinobi can't rely on morals when in an unknown location and they have a mission to complete…for all he knew at the time, lives depended on him getting a handle on the situation.

When he killed it didn't matter if the person had been a coward, brave, dark or light. All that he could agree with certainty was that he was taking a life and sometimes the life of a few had to be sacrificed for the many. It was reality and the young Kryptonian still didn't know what true anguish was. To kill your own family or hurt a brother you loved so dearly, when faced with no other options.

"I did what was necessary at the time, witness pain and when we next meet again I hope you have been enlighten to the harsh reality of this world," replied Itachi, his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan captured her gaze and she fell into the world of Tsukuyomi.

The method Kabuto used to revived him healed his blindness and with it he had a perfect Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan without a need for Sasuke's eyes. He could use his eyes without any worries of losing his sight.

Supergirl fell hitting solid concrete with a thud. She was as hard as steel just like Superman himself.

Itachi moved his gaze to where Catwoman had run off to.

Supergirl found herself standing in a dark alley with dumpsters aligned against the walls. It was night. She heard panting and a muffled scream come from one of the dumpsters. She felt a foreboding feeling, before she walked into the alley and came upon a gut wrenching sight. Behind the dumpster a man was raping a blond woman who had tears streaming down her eyes. The man had a knife in his hands forcing her to cooperate. A slapping sound came from his forced intercourse with the woman. He kept grunting in pleasure.

Supergirl could hear the whimper and the disgusting smell. The man's lustful laughter.

Supergirl tried to move to help, but found she was unable to. She stood helpless as the woman screamed, but no help came. Minutes went by until a dark shadow appeared and stopped the man. The man dropped unconscious with the lady curling into a ball and hastily trying cover herself. She was damaged and it showed. Her eyes were on her own hands and didn't even notice her savior.

Supergirl saw crimson eyes before the shadow disappeared leaving her in darkness. She watched in horror as the scene replayed itself. She heard the rapist laugh over and over in glee as he forced his victim to pleasure him.

-••

* * *

><p>-<br>Itachi caught up to Catwoman, but stopped when he realized that she was waiting for him on the roof of a building. Next to her stood Batman. The Dark-knight was looking apprehensive.

"Where is Supergirl?" questioned the Dark-knight. He pulled out a bat shuriken.

Itachi remained stoic and eyed Catwoman before giving Batman his attention. He would get her after Batman let his guard down.

"Physically she's just fine where I left her," replied Itachi.

"What did you do!" growled Batman. He never liked it when one of his allies was hurt.

Itachi contemplated whether to tell or not, but decided to be cooperative.

"I showed her the harsh reality of this world. That sometime simple killers aren't the worst in this world," replied Itachi and lifted a hand to point at Catwoman. "Goodbye Catwoman."

A sharp hissing sound was heard and Catwoman was split in half. Her body seemed to fall apart from its other half. Blood erupted from her hips. Her eyes widen as she realized what had happened.

"No!" screamed Batman and ran toward Itachi. He threw the bat shurikens at Itachi.

They hit their mark. Itachi's neck were pierced by the razor sharp metals. Batman hadn't been aiming to capture Itachi, he had been going for the kill.

Itachi's body exploded into a swirling vortex of crows. The Crows all moved together onto another buildings rooftop. Itachi appeared from within the group of Crows as they disappeared.

"We'll meet again," said Itachi. His body exploded into a plume of smoke.

Batman ran back to Catwoman. He stayed still looking at her dead gaze before he closed the eyes. He felt the wind shift behind him. Only one person arrived like that.

"I'm sorry," said Superman who arrived silently behind.

"This wasn't your fault. Go find Supergirl she's injured, I'll take care of this," replied Batman. His voice hardened.

Superman nodded and flew off rushing to take care of his cousin should she be injured.

"You should have stayed in Gotham. He was monitoring you all," said Batman as he tried to rationalize why Catwoman had revealed herself so publicly. Did she try and make a deal with him?

Superman arrived to find Supergirl lying unconscious in the middle of a street. He took in his surrounding and realized that Catwoman's fight must have taken place where he stood. There were clear signs of bombs that had gone off in the street. Cars that were turned over and destroyed stores.

Supergirl hadn't fought, it was obvious since she didn't have a scratch on her, but there had been a major battle before her arrival. It seemed Catwoman and several villains had banded together in hope to lure in their enemy. They had obviously failed to remove the threat of Akatsuki. He could see the dead bodies in the rubbles of crushed buildings.

He moved to pick Kara up, but stopped when her eyes opened. She forced herself up with a groan before locking eyes with him.

"Are you okay?" questioned Superman.  
>Kara blinked. "Yeah physically…."<p>

"You should go to HQ and have yourself checked anyways," suggested Superman sympathically. He didn't like to force Kara to do anything due to her nature in being a free spirit.

Kara smiled before replying, "Maybe later I have something to check."

Superman nodded and watched her fly off. He turned to the destroyed buildings and decided to investigate who had plotted with Catwoman.

-

* * *

><p>-<br>Kara flew across cities and towns within seconds and arrived at a small city. She used her X-ray vision to help her find what she was looking for.  
>She entered Deltra Prison and walked into to the accountant. A slightly overweight man who immediately became attentive upon seeing Supergirl in person.<p>

"Can you give me the file of a prisoner here? His name is Eric Gurdsey," informed Supergirl. Her knuckles turned white as the man hurriedly pulled out files before handing her one.

She flipped it open and a picture of the man was provided. Her anger boiled and she nodded before returning the file to the accountant, she left the prison. The ground she stepped on cracked as she jumped into the air. She flew up into space and stayed just out of the earth's atmosphere. The cold seem to stop her wild rage until she felt a complete calmness. She stayed still in space trying to come to term with what she knew.

Batman had organized a funeral for Selena Kyles. He had broken off his relation with Selena, but seeing her dead made him feel a pain that he had wanted to avoid. A part of him always wondered "what if" about their relationship…if things had been different, could they have had the typical family life with marriage and children?

He vowed to use everything he possessed to bring in Itachi Uchiha to face Justice. Whoever's belief won would be justice as it had always been in history and he could not allow Itachi's ruthless beliefs be accepted by the world.

The winner would be portrayed in good light and the loser would be the dark evil and foolish. Justice was always with those who held power and Akatsuki/Root was slowly gaining that power. It was just a matter of time until the world had it and would unite against a common threat or split choosing sides.

-&-"-

Superman grew worry when he didn't see Supergirl in HQ. He went off to find her, but didn't have any luck. After three days of searching he found his answer and he didn't like it. She had been hidden up in the clouds keeping the Watch Tower's satellite from finding her, but that wasn't the worse of it.

-

* * *

><p>-<br>Batman flipped his T.V off and sighed.  
>"I was right," he said to himself. He didn't think she would be the one to turn, but he should have seen it coming.<br>She was young and had just faced a mental attack. Their opponent was just too overwhelming for the typical teen superhero to come out of such a fight completely the same.

•••

Itachi, Nagato and Dela sat in a dark room watching the T.V.

The large screen only showed a large building with fences surrounding it.

"This happened just several minutes ago on one of the cameras you ordered for me to place," said Dela to Itachi. She motioned to the tv before pressing a remote control. The scene unfolded.  
>The buildings were normal with nothing unusual until a red beam from above out of screen struck down and went through the building before disappearing.<p>

"That was a heat vision fired from space or sky," said Nagato.

"Most likely mixed in with X-ray vision to find the target," said Dela as she replayed it. The beam had only hit once and lasted only three seconds. It had gone through the roof with no resistance.

"And the target was?" questioned Itachi. He had already knew who it was.

Dela took out her laptop and started typing.

"Eric Gurdsey," replied Dela.

"Do the media know who caused it?" questioned Nagato.

"No, but their already speculating," replied Dela and made the screen bring up a police officer on the news.

"There are only a handful of people who could do that. I think it was either a metahuman/alien villian or a laser weapon," said the officer. He pushed the camera and kept going.

"They don't want to acknowledge that a hero might have done it," said Itachi.

"Not yet," said Nagato.

-

Superman floated before Supergirl. The clouds drifted pass them and the chilly air had no affect on them.

"Why?" asked Superman.  
>Supergirl folded her arms on her chest.<p>

"Why what Clark?" Supergirl's voice was calm.

Clark didn't like the sound of her voice.

"Why did you kill that man? Everyone knows you went to that prison after the death of Catwoman!" Superman's fists tightened as he fought to control his temper.

"What are you going to do about it Clark? Are you going to arrest me, I could always escape and do it again," replied Kara. Her expression was still calm.

"Your not yourself right now Kara. It's just like what had happened with Darkseid…you know Itachi possessed some form of mind control," replied Superman trying to sooth her mind.

Kara's eyes narrowed. "I made this choice Clark. I knew what I was doing, I know who that man was, I know his crimes and I took my time to decide what to do," said Supergirl. Her voice rising to show her anger.

"Its mind control Kara," replied Superman. He slowly backed away when Kara's posture changed to one ready to attack.

"Your not thinking clearly, you need to be checked out at HQ," he said again to try and get her to calm down.

"Its not mind control Clark. That man was a rapist, he even went as far as to rape girls, not even out of their teens!" shouted Kara her eyes glowing from heat vision, but she didn't attack.  
>"He was in prison Kara, he got what he deserved," replied Superman. He quickly realized it was the wrong thing to say when Kara smashed into him.<p>

He was sent hurling down the sky. He stopped his fall and took a red beam to the chest. Heat vision smashed into him burning him and pushing toward the city below.

Supergirl closed the distance and smashed Superman's face with another powerful punch sending him into a building. She paused and flew off before Superman could come back for a second round.

Superman pulled himself out of the rubbles watching Kara fly off. The police arrived asking him questions.  
>He shook them off and started heading for Watchtower. Supergirl going bad wasn't good. Not good, it would definitely cause chaos. He hated Itachi Uchiha, the man must have known she was still young and still impressionable.<p>

"Itachi Uchiha you'll pay," growled Superman as he reached the empty outer space and made his way over Watchtower.

-*

-

Robin anxciously paced back and forth at the Titan's lobby. He looked at the large stream of date that Batman had sent him. It was all the compiled informaction that the Justice league had on Root, or Akatsuki as the leaders called themselves.

At first glance Itachi's powers weren't impossible to defend against, but Itachi had. His weaknesses very welled covered. A master of hand to hand, a strategic thinker, and master manipulator as seen with Kara's case.

"Dude what is all that!" shouted Beastboy upon entering the lobby.

Robin glanced at Beastboy before he resumed his pacing. He stopped. "Beastboy gather the team, we need to track down a rogue hero."

"Huh?" asked Beastboy.

"I'll explain later," replied Robin and startedsifting through the information that they had on Akatsuki. He really hoped they found her, before they got involved.

* * *

><p>Sorry for having taken so long. My computer broke... No just kidding. I was actually confused, lost and empty of inspiration. Every time I tried to think a plot, nothing would come to mind. Before it had been so easy. I would have a idea, discard it and come up with a better onE, used to be like flipping through channels. Now it feels so dullwhen I try. I fear my story will become dull if I write it down.<p> 


End file.
